Never Alone
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'My love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone' Sam's perspective on his unbreakable friendship with Frodo even after all the trails they had faced. Can be seen as slash but written as friendship. Slightly angsty but mostly fluff


**Just a little thing I wrote inspired by the song 'Never alone' by Lady Antebellum. Unfortunately I don't own any of the rights to Lord of the Rings... **

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having_

__With every year passing, they mean more than gold__

___May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble___

____And know when you stumble, you're never alone____

I remember the days before our adventure; before the times of fear and loss, when all was quiet and still in our life in the Shire. You lived at Bag End and I was your humble gardener. But we weren't just master and servant, we were friends. We trusted each other with all our childish secrets and our most heartfelt desires. There was nothing one knew that the other did not.

As we grew older we both found new friends and discovered more secrets... but still we remained as close as two hobbits could be. Merry and Pippin soon joined our close circle but I always knew we shared a stronger bond with each other than with anyone else. I had faith that nothing would ever change that... and nothing ever did. I often used to be scolded over our closeness. You were Frodo Baggins; heir of Bilbo Baggins and Bag End and I was nothing but your simple gardener. But still I could not lay down our friendship, not even for the harsh words that were thrown at me. I remember once when you spotted me crying one day. You were by me, ushering me inside and asking me what was wrong in an instant. Your face was so riddled with fear and concern that I thought, for a moment, you might have collapsed there and then. I told you about the things being said about our friendship and I will always remember how angry you got; saying that it was none of their business and how dare they judge us in that way. I tried to calm you down and say it was nothing but you only smiled the fondest of smiles and replied "Nothing will tear us apart Sam. Not any hobbit in the Shire or anything else". You still have no idea how overwhelmingly happy that made me feel.

_Well, I have to be honest as much as I want it_

__I'm not gonna promise that the cold winds won't blow__

___But may you always have plenty, your glass never empty___

___And know in your belly, you're never alone___

I wish we could have stayed in Rivendell for longer. Maybe then we could have been protected from all the pain that at the time we did not know we would have to endure. It was beautiful, wasn't it? All the tall trees and flowing music. And the Elves! Oh, do you remember the elves? I remember thinking, _wishing_ that we could stay there forever. But then fate took a cruel turn and somehow you volunteered yourself to destroy that damned ring. I remember listening in on that meeting and the feeling of total dread in my heart when I heard you say those words. That's when I burst in and demanded to go with you. I couldn't just let you go where I could not follow. And I certainly wasn't going to let you face the dangers that you would find alone.

Do you remember that first night? How scared we were but tried to be strong for appearance's sake. I saw you curled up away from the rest of us. As I approached you I heard a small noise. Not a sob exactly... more of a sort of whimper. You didn't look up at me or even acknowledge my presence with words but I sat myself down beside you and began to talk. I don't particularly recall what I ended up saying but soon enough you started giving me replies. They were short at first; single words, nods, smiles and such. But as the evening rolled into night you began opening up again. By the time we fell asleep we had been talking with each other for hours.

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you_

__And heaven accept you when it's time to go home__

___So when hard times have found you and your fears surround you___

____Wrap my love around you, you're never alone____

It was over, finally over. The ring was melting in the great inferno at the heart of Mount Doom. And there we were; two simple hobbits who had somehow ended up on a quest full of peril and danger curled against one another, desperately trying to defend each other from the roaring flames that crawled ever closer towards us. Dirty, exhausted and terrified we bid each other our final, tear-filled farewells. You never knew that I secretly hoped that whatever kind of afterlife there may be you would end up in the most wonderful, brilliant part of it. You could even say that I prayed for you. You deserved so much better than a death like this... or any death at all. I knew you were scared... probably even down right terrified, we both were. So clung to your slender frame slightly tighter than was probably necessary and you leaned in to my touch. I know we didn't die; I know we're still here. But right then, our arms around each other and embracing almost inevitable death together... I was okay.

_Never alone, never alone_

__I'll be in every beat of your heart when you face the unknown__

___Wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye___

____My love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone____

So here I stand on the embankment, watching you sail away from me. Merry and Pippin walk away with tears in their eyes... but I stay here, watching you move further and further away. But you're not leaving me, not really. Because a part of me is leaving in that boat with you. Just like a part of you is staying here with me. We'll never leave each other, not completely. And certainly not forever. Because no matter what any hobbit, man, dwarf or elf says, no matter what dangers we may have faced or are still yet to face... nothing can tear a bond as strong as ours apart.

____My love will follow you, stay with you, you're never alone____


End file.
